Dueling Idol
by WatevaGRL
Summary: What happens when Mokuba enters Kaiba in a contest...will he win or lose to Yugi and Joey? Please read and review.


Hi!! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or American Idol/ judges Enjoy!  
  
Kaiba was just sitting around in his swivel chair watching Mokuba watch TV. It was 9:00pm. He didn't really know what he was watching but it seemed to be a good show since Mokuba watched it all the time. Mokuba would stay glued to the TV until a commercial came on. Finally the show ended and the credits started to roll. There was a voice that said "If you would like to be a contestant, auditions are tomorrow from 8:30am to 7:00pm at the Domino Mall. See ya there eager contestants,!" and the show ended. Mokuba turned to face his brother who was counting the ceiling tiles again. "Hey Big Brother, you wanna go to the mall tomorrow?" "Yeah yeah yeah whatever, just don't make me lose my count." Mokuba smiled and went to bed.  
The next day, Kaiba woke up to find Mokuba all sitting at the edge of his enormous bed. "What are you doing here Mokuba?" "I'm waiting for you to get ready so we can go to the mall." "What!!! Why???" "You promised me yesterday!" "I did? Oh well I have nothing better to do today anyway." So Kaiba got dressed and Mokuba waited patiently. Finally at 9:00am they left the mansion and went to the mall. Mokuba was looking around, trying to find the.....there it was!!! Mokuba ran up to a large table with 3 people sitting and arguing. There was 2 guys and a girl. Kaiba ran up to Mokuba. "What is it Mokuba?"said Kaiba. "Hi, are you to audition?" said the girl. "Audition? For what?"said Kaiba. "Dueling Idol"said one the guys in a British accent. "Dueling what?!?! Mokuba...explain!!!" "Well....you see....there's this show called Dueling Idol...and.....people duel against other people...and these three judges judge you on how well you dueled....and I kinda...signed you up....for...an audition." "you did what?!?!? Wait....you get to duel people???" "Yeah...and it doesn't matter if you win or lose..it's how well you played your cards right....and every week someone gets eliminated from the show." "Duel eh? Sign me up!" "Um...I already did." "Oh! Then let me audition!" The three judges showed Kaiba into a small room so he could audition. Mokuba waited patiently outside. After about 20 minutes Kaiba walked out of the room, a small grin on his face. "So...how did it go???" "....I'm........IN!!!" Mokuba screamed a high pitched scream. Everyone in the mall looked at Mokuba. "Okay...that's the last time I take you to any TV auditions in public." Kaiba quickly ran out of the mall with Mokuba struggling to keep up. His limo was waiting outside and the two brothers jumped into the car and the limo accelerated at full speed right back to the mansion.  
  
(Back at the mansion) Mokuba was explaining the rules of the show to Kaiba. To Kaiba it was just another way to prove he was the best duelist there was. Suddenly the phone rang. Kaiba picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Yeah...can I speak to Mokuba?" it was Yugi and Joey doing a three way call. Kaiba gave the phone to Mokuba. M: Hello? J: Hey Mokuba what's up? Y: We did what you said and we both got into the show. How did Kaiba do at he auditions? M: Oh he did fine...he got in!! J: (mumbles) He doesn't deserve to be on the show!!! M: Did you say something Joey? J: Who? Me? Nah...I just him for me....yea. M: Okay. I'll tell him later. Y: So when do we go on the show? M: They said to be at Domino Square tomorrow at 11:00. J: What?!?!? 11 o' clock?!?!? Can't a guy get his beauty sleep around here??? Y: I'll wake you up Joey. J: Yeah Yeah Whatever. But no funny business in the waking up process. Y: Uh...yeah...okay (Yugi grins) M: Okay, so it's all settled then. Tomorrow at 11. Y: See ya there! J: I still can't believe it. 11 o' clock!!! Mokuba hangs up. "Who was it...and what did they want?"asked Kaiba. "Oh it was just....nobody...uh....wrong number." "Whatever." (Mokuba's thoughts) Whew! That was a close one. If Seto found out that Yugi and Joey were gonna be at the show too he would kill me. (Seto's thoughts) Why won't Mokuba tell me who it really was? I really have to get caller ID now. Hey look! Ceiling tiles!!! One...two...three....  
  
(The next day) Once again Kaiba woke up to find that Mokuba was waiting at the edge of his bed again. "Uuuggghhh. What is it now Mokuba?" "We're going to Domino Square!" "What? Why?" "The TV show...duh!!! Now hurry up and get dressed!!" Kaiba got dressed and they left for Domino Square. Once again they saw the big table with the 3 judges arguing again. But what caught Kaiba's eye was Yugi and Joey standing next to the judges. Kaiba walked up to them. "What are you doing here Yugi...and the mutt?" "We're here to be on the show." "Hey who you callin a mutt you big creep!!!" "Don't tell me that dumb mutt passed his audition???" "Dat's right Kaiba!! Joey Wheeler passed his audition with flying colors!!!" "You are not of my concern. I can beat you with my eyes closed." "Is that a challenge Kaiba?" "To you it should be a threat." "What is that supposed to mean?" Kaiba said nothing. A voice came on the loud speaker, "All contestants please come to the arena." The show was starting. The judges stood up as the contestants walked up onto the stage. It took Kaiba 2 minutes to figure out that.... "Hey....we're the only stinkin ones here!!!! How is this possible?!?!?" "Well...sir....you 3 made it to the finals."said the female judge. "It's actually hard to believe that even you Mr. Kaiba made it to the finals even though....how should I put it.....you suck!!!!" said the man with the British accent. K: "What?!?!? How can you say such a thing? I am the greatest!!! I'm the greatest!!!" jumping up and down and whining like a baby...few seconds later he straightens his coat and pretends that nothing happened Nobody saw that. J: Well I sure did!!! laughs histerically Kaiba wished he had worn a hooded coat so that he could cover his face and hide away from Joey's laughter but all he had was a trench coat. (too bad! Hehe) J: So what are we waitin for? I'm ready to kick some Kaiba butt! One of the judges: Aaiiigghhhtt Aaiigghhtt we just gotta wait for somebody. K: Well can't they come any faster?!?! A mysterious figure walk up to the stage. It's.......  
  
....Marik! K: Marik?!! You're in this competition?!?!? Marik: NO you fool!!! I'm the host of this show. Y: What?!?!? Ma: That's right! Judges: Let's start the show A huge crowd of people come in to watch the show.  
  
Marik:Hello..and welcome to Dueling Idol, I'm your host...Marik! And I'd just like to say that Kaiba is a big crybaby and likes to dress up like a woman when he thinks no-one's looking. (Evil Laughter) K: What?!?! How do you kno-I mean...uh....No... I don't. Ma: Yes you do! I've got it on tape! J: This I gotta see. Y: Me too! Marik takes out a remote control and presses play. The huge tv screen behind them starts playing a video tape of Kaiba wearing makeup, a blue dress, and high heels in his office while counting ceiling tiles. J: (tears of laughter run down his face) Y: (laughs histerically) The audience stares at the screen and then starts laughing histerically. Kaiba walks over to Marik and takes away the remote and pulls out another one. He presses play. The screen shows Marik singing She Bangs in an unusually high pitched voice. K: Who's embarrassed now jerk? Marik: Why you little...(jumps and attacks Kaiba) Marik and Kaiba continue fighting. The audience leaves after a while. Yugi, Joey and the judges do nothing as they watch the fight. A few minutes later they all leave as Kaiba and Marik continue fighting.  
  
Sorry to those who like Marik and Kaiba. () 


End file.
